Sonrisa peligrosa
by Chrona.Zero
Summary: Después de su pequeña aventura en Croacia Nico y Jason regresan con algo más, que un cetro levanta muertos. Un confundido Jason sobre su sentir como pretor e Hijo de Júpiter y sus sentimientos hacia Nico y Piper, a cuál de los dos ama realmente y como afrontara la decisión que viene después de averiguarlo. Nico por otra parte, ya no esta tan seguro de sus sentimientos por Percy.


Una mañana de revelaciones.

 **Los personajes, utilizados en este F.F no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Hola a todos, espero que sea de su agrado este F.F y que me disculpen si de alguna manera llego a equivocarme, ya que no soy muy buen escribiendo y no tengo tanta experiencia haciéndolo tampoco. En esta historia los que cayeron al tártaro fueron Hazel y Frank; espero entiendan la actitud de Jason cuando empieza a gritarle a todo el mundo, también la esencia de Piper todavía no se ve reflejada, pero conforme vaya avanzando (que no creo sean muchos capitulo, ya que solo escribiré algunos momentos de la aventura de estos chicos) esta pequeña historia verán como aflora su personalidad y sentirán un gran respeto por ella o por lo menos eso espero n.n**

Era de noche en el argo II y todos los semidioses habían ido a dormir temprano, acordaron que no había nada más que hacer hasta llegar a las puertas de la muerte, casi todas las tareas que habían sido encomendadas y surgido a lo largo de su travesía por el mar Mediterráneo estaban por ser concluidas, solo una más para regresar a casa y terminar de una vez por todas con este dolor de cabeza. Jason, había llegado a esta conclusión mientras trataba de dormir sin éxito por tercera noche consecutiva había sido así desde ese día, sabía que este no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche, casi veía romper el día y lo había logrado el anterior, se sentía maravillado y pensaba en esa persona al instante después de este pleno sentimiento le llegaba un malestar no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera su novia Piper, pero, ah ese pero, todavía tenía esa confusión acerca de si sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos o fueron también producto de la misión otorgada por Hera, aunque anteriormente pensó que sus sentimientos se aclararon, las dudas volvieron una vez al regresar de Croacia, para ser más preciso desde su pelea contra cupido.

¿Enserio él estaba enamorado de Piper?

O en realidad estos sentimientos surgieron debido a la misión que llevo a cabo con Leo y con ella y al encontrarse en esta desesperante situación estos sentimientos llegaron para hacerlo sentir algo más que eso y para aliviar la carga de cumplir como un digno hijo de Júpiter y Supremo pretor de su campamento el ya no estaba seguro y las dudas venían cada que estaba a solas con ella, pero más cuando estaba con él, Nico Di Ángelo, que había confesado estar enamorado de Percy Jackson; Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa pero después de haber reflexionado todo tuvo sentido su renuencia de regresar a cualquiera de los campamentos, el constante esquivo que surgía cada vez que estaba a solas con él y era aún más evidente cuando estaba con Annabeth y muchas otras cosas más que no quería recordar por que después el malestar que le causaba pensar en Nico a pesar de estar con Piper era opacado por un sentimiento que iba creciendo con forme recordaba que Nico quería a Percy, aunque si era razonable él dijo que se había dado por vencido, pero quien es razonable cuando está enamorado.

–No lo estoy. Nico Di Ángelo no significa nada para mi románticamente. Un amigo eso es lo que es… SOLO ESO –Y ese era el argumento que lo llevaba a estar despierto por horas.

Pensaba que si lo decía y pensaba durante mucho tiempo esto realmente se haría realidad. Pero solo era una teoría que sabía no iba a cumplirse, la verdad es que estaba atrapado en un vórtice y por mas que buscara la salida sabía que no la encontraría, solo había dos opciones: esperar a que este lo arrastrara con él y no tener lo que se debe para afrontar lo que conlleva este escenario o aventarse a él teniendo la certeza que esto es lo que él quiere y estaba listo para afrontar lo que este traería consigo, esta era tal vez la opción que más reflexionaba y más peros le ponía.

Que pasaría después de aceptar algo que no existe, pero en dado caso de que lo si existiera este sentimiento, como haría para mirar a todos a la cara a Piper y su futuro no lo vislumbraba tan brillante como otras veces, realmente lo veía incierto, el ya no sería el mismo después de que esto explotara, su dilema lo agobiaba tanto y le producía repulsión; después de que él le diera tantos consejos a Nico y lo animara tanto a decirle a todos como se sentía a aceptarse como era y darle la certeza de que nadie lo abandonaría, el seguía negando algo que para él no era lo correcto; por más que decir estos sentimientos que lo ahogaban lo hicieran feliz en muchos sentidos, sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa de haber lastimado a una chica como a Piper, ella no se merecía que le pasara algo así.

Por eso mismo es que siempre recurría a la misma diosa cada noche desde que él se coló en su mente y le dio un sueño que jamás habría pensado que surgiría de su inconsciente era tan vivido y estaba seguro que ese beso y esas carisias eran del Nico real y su voz era la que decía su nombre con tanto ahínco y necesidad el suyo y no el de Percy Jackson (esto le daba un sentimiento de autosuficiencia y felicidad, que no podía evitar el sonreír ante el recuerdo) Nico de alguna manera se había colado en sus sueños, de saber que no era eso posible podría asegurar que era el Nico verdadero se veía tan confundido como el al verlo y su enojo era evidente como si él hubiera sido obligado a estar ahí, pataleo, grito e hizo lo posible para salir de ahí pero no hubo ningún efecto, despotrico palabras que no pensaba que fueran capaces de salir de esa boca de ese niño tan frágil y estaba seguro que los dioses a los que iban dirigidos no les agrado ya que por un motivo el sueño se volvió más vivido, ha no estaba seguro ni cuando estaba dormido, su subconsciente con forma de Nico lo haba jodido, y fue ahí cuando todo ocurrió al ver el nivel de realidad que este sueño estaba llegando a tener mi subconsciente puso una cara de malestar y después empezó a caminar directo hacia mí con cara de resignación y entonces… me beso yo fui sorprendido pero en ningún momento tuve la sensación de querer apartarlo de mi al contrario quería más y como si me leyera la mente así fue (aunque era de esperarse ya que este Nico venia de mi cerebro, por así decirlo) el abrió la boca y me permitió profundizar el beso y lo que paso después era peligroso y no se permitía volver a pensarlo, porque estaba seguro de que un atisbo de ese recuerdo lo haría perder la cordura y saldría de esa habitación y que los dioses lo ayudaran él iba a tirarse de lleno a ese vórtice llamado Nico di Ángelo.

–Afrodita porque tienes que tentarme de esta manera, ¿esto es lo que realmente quieres para tu hija? No lo entiendo, realmente no lo hago –al formularse esta interrogativa inmediatamente pudo ver la imagen de afrodita con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro tratando de decirle que lo tenía que averiguar por el mismo. –Ser devorado sin tener plena conciencia de ello o caminar hacia el tratando de ver todas las opciones que tiene mientras se acerca a un lugar peligroso y tener la mínima oportunidad de salir de esto con lo que realmente quería.

No llego a una conclusión y por lo tanto no tomo una decisión, lo bueno durmió temprano esa noche sin demora lo malo es que el torbellino estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y estaba a punto de devorarlo para bien o para mal, los dioses apremian y no es bueno demorar lo que con ellos conlleva y menos si estas emparentado con ellos, tendría que elegir un camino aceptarlo o negarlo su destino se escribiría después de haber tomado una decisión.

Desearía despertar de esa manera todas las mañanas –Esto era lo que NO estaba pensando Jason Grace mientras tomaba su desayuno en el comedor del argo II. Nico había ido a despertarle esa mañana, no soñaba nada en lo absoluto (lo que era raro dado que era un semidiós, lo que es mas era un semidiós con una misión demasiado importante, la destrucción del mundo y todo eso) solo era un sueño pleno y absoluto era bueno y estaba por convertirse en algo mejor al despertar y ver a esa persona

–Jason, Jason despierta es hora de desayunar –Jason escuchaba una cálida y deliciosa voz y deseo que esta le siguiera llamando por toda la eternidad y así lo pidió –sigue, sigue llamándome - ¿Pero qué carajo? Oye Grace despierta no creas que soy tu despertador oficial, si no despiertas voy a golpearte con la almohada… Jason. bien no me dejas otra opción. Lo voy a hacer… Jason. Agh te lo advertí –Auch -te lo dije - ¿me dijiste que? –No te hagas el desentendido conmigo se 1que estabas despierto –No, no lo estaba –Claro por eso me dijiste sigue llamándome o no sé qué cosa - ¿yo? –SI –No lo recuerdo –Bien, no importa no es como si alguien me recordara en lo absoluto –No es así, yo lo hago - ¿uh? –recordarte - ¿Enserio? –Sí, de hecho, creo que lo hago bastante - ¿Y por qué lo haces? –Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto cada noche Nico porque sigo recordándote cuando tu sol lo recuerdas a el - ¿A quién? –A –Chicos es hora del desayuno si no se apuran Leo y Percy se comerán todos los Waffles... ¿Pasa algo? –no - ¿No? Y porque estas tan cerca de Nico –¿Yo lo estoy? O si yo este trataba de pues veras Nico, Nico y yo, yo y Nico solo estábamos pues como sabes –Me ayudaba a revisar mi ojo últimamente me pica demasiado no sé a qué se debe y pensó que talvez pudiera tener el mismo problema que él en las mañanas que no puede ver bien, pero le dije que no es eso, sino que solo era una picazón y entonces me revisaba los ojos por si tenía alguna basura - ¿OK? Esa es una explicación bastante extensa. Bueno será mejor que baje y ustedes también –SI, claro ya estábamos por salir –Jason –PRESENTE - ¿? Sera mejor que te pongas algo de ropa dudo que alguien sobretodo Piper (que es una niña) quiera verte desnudo a esta hora de la mañana o a cualquier hora - ¿des? ¡DESNUDO! Yo lo siento Annabeth, no sé cómo paso esto quiero decir –Lo que sea solo… hablemos después. -Nico -...Annabeth, yo debería irme –si adiós. Y Nico yo Siempre estoy pensando en ti. –No tienes lo que se necesita para ser mi amigo y aunque lo tuvieras, no querrías serlo, después de que descubrieras que… -Descubrir que…

Un portazo en la cara nunca había sido tan doloroso para sus sentimientos como este, y no pensaba que este le doliera más que la palabra amigo y es que ahí radicaba el dilema de Jason Grace el ¿quería ser amigo de Nico Di Ángelo? O quería ser algo más.

–Algo mas –pensó distraídamente Jason –Que te parecen algunas salchichas - ¿Disculpa? -Acabas de decir que querías algo más –O sí, yo, salchichas está bien gracias –So, blondie Superman está nervioso por la misión, yo te comprendo hombre yo estoy igual aunque no tanto pero si, tal vez si tomo otra taza de café me calme –Leo no más café para ti –SI señora –y no me llames señora –sí, digo no digo… realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo por lo tanto te are caso en todo lo que me digas ¿bien?–eso es todo pon esa taza a bajo y sal a tomar aire –Jason que bien verte y vestido eso es lo mejor -¿vestido? –si al parecer a nuestro querido Jason le gusta dormir bien ventilado –Espera eso quiere decir que tú a él. Te voy a matar Grace no importa que seas más alto o lo que sea –Percy cálmate no pasa nada, no me molesta en lo absoluto solo es anatomía –no sé qué me preocupa más si tu tranquilidad sobre esto o que veas también mi cuerpo como solo anatomía –No te preocupes, no te veo como solo anatomía - ¿enserio? –si tal vez un poco de biología humana –eres malvada –JAJAJA.

–Oh, al parecer alguien se puso tímida –oh no tienes por qué Piper, al final de cuentas lo descubrirías tarde o temprano o ¿es que ya lo sabias? ¿eh? –Percy! –que? Solo bromeaba ¿verdad? –Claro que no sabía cómo podría, _el entrenador hedge se la pasa encimas de nosotros._ Lo que si es que deberías despulparte con Annabeth y con Nico que aunque son hombres debió de ser un poco shokeante para el –Cierto Nico el me vio o Dioses, yo que debería decirle, no es como que quisiera que él me viera… en lo absoluto estoy seguro, si yo en verdad, verdad no quería que me viera –Jason tranquilízate, no creo que él estuviera tan sorprendido –SI yo tampoco lo creo es más creo que estás perdiéndote lo importante y es que Annabeth ella también te vio y es más importante que Nico –Mas ¿importante? –La ira de Jason llego tan de repente que apenas y pudo frenar sus palabras y sus puños – Tu no vuelvas a decir esto enfrente de Nico o te juro por los dioses Jackson que atraeré mil rayos y más hacia ti –Jason cálmate solo es Nico - ¿SOLO? y tú qué sabes de el para que lo trates como si fuera una cosa que no importa –Jason yo no quería –Tu no querías, ja, tu nunca quieres nada Piper, piensa que con poner una cara bonita puedes decir lo que quieras y salirte con la tuya ¿no? –Jason, creo que es mejor que salgas a tomar aire –No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Annabeth no soy Leo – _Jason. Sal a tomar aire._ –agh. –Yo no sé lo que paso, no quería decir, algo así de Nico, pero… soy horrible –No te preocupes Piper no fue tu culpa debe de ser la influencia de Gea la que hace que el actué de esa manera –si no hay manera de que el actué así de un de repente –Tienes razón, esos ojos eran de un enojo fuera de este mundo –Te asustaste Percy –¿Yo? Claro que no, pff como si Grace me diera algo de miedo es como un pequeño girasol en busca de sol, pequeño y tierno girasol, miedo no para nada. –Si claro.

-AGH –Esto no podía ser verdad como había podido perder la calma y había actuado de esa forma gritarle a todo el mundo, solo por cómo se expresaron de él, tenía que contenerse mas no podía perder los estribos por esto cada vez, y menos hablarle de esa forma a Piper su novia, ah tenía que disculparse. –Al levanta su cara al cielo se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo miraban un poco confundido y curioso –Que es lo que te pasa tan temprano en la mañana Grace, hasta hace poco estabas feliz, radiante y desnudo –Ah sí lo siento por eso no me di cuenta que me quede dormido después de ducharme –No te preocupes no es como si fuera la primera vez que te v… que veo alguien desnudo - ¿Qué? A caso haz visto a alguien más, A QUIEN –No digo no he visto a nadie, digo yo soy hombre y todo eso –OH bueno si es solo eso –¿Solo? –No digo, sabes somos amigos y pues me gustaría estar enterado de todo lo que pasa contigo y si alguna vez sales con alguien me gustaría saberlo –Jason trato de que en su voz no se notara el enojo que esa idea le producía, pero como todo en esa mañana no tuvo suficiente éxito –Porque suenas como si estuvieras un poco enojado - ¿YO? No para nada es solo que me duele un poco la garganta –oh… Jason - ¿sí? –acerca de lo que me dijiste en la mañana –¡QUE! – _Eso de que piensas en mí, a decir verdad, no sé por qué, pero yo … después de lo de Croacia, el sueño, quería pedirte perdón por eso_ –¡De que hablas Nico no te entiendo, por qué no bajas es difícil escucharte! –¡BIEN!

–Ahora sí, ¿decías? –Que quería pedirte perdón, porque fue mi culpa lo del su… -¡Jason! –Piper –Jason yo venía a pedirte perdón por lo que paso hace un rato –O no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, a decir verdad, no sé qué me paso –Los chicos y yo pensamos que tal vez es la influencia de Gea –si eso debió de ser, por un momento no supe quién era –A Jason le convenía que pensaran eso, no tenía intención de refutárselos si ellos habían llegado a esa conclusión porque habría el de negarlo –O Nico aquí estas, yo, quería saber Cómo te encuentras. –Bien, estoy bien –Después de lo de Hazel debe de ser difícil pero estoy segura que Frank cuidara de ella y aparte la eh visto combatir y es muy fuerte –Si lo se gracias por preguntar y preocuparte a hora si me disculpas –O espera –NO me toques, por favor –O si yo lo olvide, Annabeth y Percy dijeron que dentro de una hora nos reuniríamos en el salón para planear como íbamos a proceder una vez lleguemos a la casa de hades –Bien, ahí estaré –Digo no tienes si no quieres –Mi hermana y su novio están atrapados del otro lado, sin hablar que le prometí que yo los llevaría, ellos están por llegar lo siento y Frank no estaba nada bien al caer por ese agujero, así que si, si quiero estar presente en la reunión –Lo siento. –Como sea –Espera Nico. –QUE. –Ella no era su intención –SI como sea, deberías regresar te está esperando, no se ve nada bien que corras en pos de otra persona y la dejes sola –Oh, sí, entonces me voy –Jason –Entonces Nico se acercó y le susurro a l oído y si no fuera por esa interrupción la situación habría sido peligrosa –Jason yo también pienso en ti –No creo que lo hagas como yo lo hago –Y de qué forma lo haces –De manera r… -Jason, oh y Nico la reunión se adelanto pueden venir al salón –Si- dijeron al unísono –Y Nico podrías ir por Leo –Claro como ordenes –Cuando Nico se hubo alejado lo suficiente y Jason estaba por irse Annabeth decidió de manera inconsciente pero necesaria que era tiempo de que Jason decidiera que hacer con su vórtice, ya era demasiado grande como para solo ignorarlo y esperar a que este desapareciera -Jason será mejor que no lastimes a Piper, por que puede ser que yo no pueda lanzar rayos, pero si puedo lanzarte de un precipicio y te aseguro que antes de eso are que sufras y mucho, oh y lo mismo va para con Nico, puede que no le agrade mucho pero aun así yo le tengo mucho aprecio y si lo haces que este triste tampoco me voy a contener, Así que Jason deja de jugar y toma una decisión y que sea una que no dañe a nadie porque te aseguro por tercera vez que no soy muy amigable con las personas que tratan de dañar a mi familia. –Jason, solo pudo decir una frase que lo libero solo un poco de todo el dolor, impotencia y preocupación que tenia –No soy yo quien pone triste a Nico, así que puedes estar tranquila, O ¿no? –Y se fue dejando a Annabeth con todas las interrogaciones que ahora se arremolinaban en su mente solo para llegar a una de comprensión y dolor. Como podría llegar a sanarlo sin lastimarlo, tendría que esperar a que el estuviera listo y mientras mantendría todo esto dentro de ella como ellos lo estaban haciendo.


End file.
